Memories to keep
by Dynamic-Equilibrium
Summary: A set of different short stories set in a range of times and maybe worlds. Follows the main couple though many scenarios, genres and may include one-shorts of other characters.
1. Lipgloss

**Thank you for reading my second Fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy._

_Roses point of view._

"Dimitri?" I asked carefully after walking into our first training session since the accident when I fell off the bench.

He was setting up today's practice, so his back was facing me. When he heard me he tensed up slightly but relaxed a second later. I knew why. This was the first time we saw each other since our almost kiss in the infirmary.

As he turned around without his mask on, he answered, "Yes, Rose?" The Russian accent lacing his words and I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I stepped forward, further into the room so the lights would catch on the coat of lip-gloss I was wearing. A genuine smile lit up his face as I replied, "Thanks for the lip-gloss."

He just shook his head slightly and continued setting up, but I swore that I hear a quiet, "You're welcome _Roza._"


	2. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**_

_**Third person point of view.**_

* * *

><p>"You'd have thought they would have noticed by now, would you?"<p>

The question was asked during lunch during an eventless Tuesday when Novice Hathaway and Guardian Belikov walked into the canteen together, talking like one would to old friends.

A group of Guardians, which included Alberta, Celeste, Yuri, Emil and Stan, were all sat together observing the oblivious pair. It was Yuri had posed the question and it was Alberta who answered.

"I don't know, Dimitri's an amazing Guardian, but he is still quite young; only twenty-four. Rose is also just seven-teen. They both have their whole lives ahead of them. Let them live in their own separate world for just a bit longer." Her voice was wistful as she and the others turned back to face the table.

Stan moved the fork in his hand round his bowl of salad, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I do hope that something good happens to them for once. It seems like the whole world is against them… It is I suppose." Emil nodded to what the Guardian had said. They all knew what obstacles lay ahead _and_ behind them. Two examples being the Spokane incident and the death of the older Dhampirs' first charge: Lord Ivan Zeklos.

Emil glanced at the doomed pair getting their lunch, the differences shone clear but if anyone looked close enough and knew them well enough, they could see the similarities between them. "It's not fair. They've already been though too much. Together and apart. I heard him calling out for her the other night, after patrol. He seemed so scared, but he hides it well; just as she does." His Romanian accent strong as he showed emotion for the doomed pair.

Celeste sighed as she thought of how much of a recluse the _'Russian God'_, as the student novices like to call him, was when he first was when he had initially arrived at St. Vladimir's Academy, content to whole up with his western books with his cowboy duster neatly hung up or over his chair, but it was never too far away from him, always in an arm's reach. "Do you remember how different he was, before he met her?" The others nodded, remembering how the Russian was even more reclusive then he currently was. "I think she's good for him; and him her. I mean he can actually control her, though he still hasn't managed to get her to apologise to you yet Stan." Everyone, even Stan, laughed at the mere possibility of _Rosemarie Hathaway_ remotely apologising to _Stan Alto_. "I do hope they last, they deserve it. But can you imagine them living together at court? How many times do you think Belikov will have to restrain Hathaway to stop her from jumping everyone because of the looks they'll get?" They all laughed again at the new imaged that had formed in their heads.

Whilst they were all in their own little bubble, forgetting the world around them, the Guardian and his novice in question, who were now sat down at a reclusive corner of the lunch hall, caught the sound of the laughter and turned around to curiously glance at them. When they turned back to face each other, the female asked, "What do you think that's about?"

The male looked up, his brown eyes a few shades off hers catching the light, "I don't know, could be anything." He then proceeded to take a few off the carrot sticks he had managed to persuade her to get, off her plate and pop them into his mouth. Him smiling all the while; her shaking her head at him with a small smile of her own, like someone would at a small child. She was after all the only one in the world, apart from his family, that he showed his playful side to.

And they never did notice how in love they were with each other until it was too late. After the rescue mission in the caves took some of them down, the group of older Guardians, those who were left, sat in the staff room, heavily upset with the tragic end of their friends and the shocking news of how Belikov will live out the rest of his life. None of them wanted to think about the fact that the novice had left to hunt him down.

Though when the news finally reached them a few months later of how the two Dhampirs were in a somewhat stable relationship, they all looked at each other with smug smiles and a secretive light shining in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello thank you for reading and following this story. I hope you enjoyed it. More will come.<strong>


	3. Obstacle Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Dimitri's Point of view.**

* * *

><p>We were in one of the courts specialised training facilities. Rose was stood waiting for me in nicely fitted workout clothes, though they did cover everything.<p>

"So Comrade… What type of training are we doing today then?" She asked me in a voice which was teasing. "But I thought you knew better than to pull from guard duty; that was a very important meaning Guardian Belikov."

I knew she was only playing. That meaning was to discuss an upcoming moroi ball, held in honour of the deceased ruling moroi and especially the late queen: Tatianna Ivashkov. I smiled and walked towards her from where I was double checking the equipment.

"Oh Roza, you and I both know how much you were itching to get out of that meeting. Besides I thought we could try a new type of training together."

She looked into my eyes trying to figure out what I was hiding, to no avail. I motioned for her to turn around and she complied with caution. When I stood behind her I lifted my hands in front of her so she could see what I was going to do.

Her fingers slipped over the black material used for a blindfold and then stood still for me to put in on. I did so gently and lead her over to the start of the obstacle course.

"Okay, take a deep breath and picture the course in your mind; I know you studied it when you came in." We both gave a small laugh at that and I rested my hands on her shoulders. I kept my voice calm and steady, adopting what she called my mentor voice. "Now expand your other senses. Your sight is one of the best assets in a fight but it is also one of the easiest to cut. Picture how the course moves, which bits don't move at all. Now use your hearing to know and understand how everything works together."

I stepped back away from her so I could watch her through the course from the side. Once in my desired position I took a deep breath and gave her the last bit of advice, "Take a deep breath and only start when you _know_ you're ready, not before. Just remember to keep calm and focused."

Five minutes later she took her first step forward; then her second, and third. She paused before her fourth and listened for any misplaced sound or feeling. Rose manage to get almost half way through before she made her first mistake; forgetting to pay the utmost attention to all sides, instead only focusing on her front and back.

"That was amazing Roza!" I called out to her as she removed the blindfold and walked over to me. The equipment had stopped when she had made contact to a part of it as it was controlled by sensors and a main computer.

She looked at me with disbelief on her face and handed the blindfold over to me. "Okay then Belikov; let's see if you can do any better."

In response to her, I smiled but clearly showing that I was hiding something from her. I walked over to the starting line which when crossed started a timer and the mechanisms to move. The blindfold was then tied around my eyes so that my vision was completely blocked off.

I took a deep breath and let it out then after a few minutes crossed the line. All in all it must have taken at least half an hour to complete the whole course, including a few close calls. When I took the offending material off from around my face, I saw Roza standing there in total shock with her eyes flickering between me and the course.

"B-but… _How_?" She stuttered and I made my way over to her, amusement written on my face. I chuckled when she slowly turned away and started toward the door.

Just before she left to headed home to our shared apartment, I called out to her to inform her of the detail I had left out, "Oh Roza? Just so you know each turn is recorded and timed. Oh and so you know, I've been practicing this for the past few weeks."

She turned around slightly with her hand on the door handle, clearly frustrated. "Oh, I will get you back for this _Belikov_, mark my words. You better hope your 27 years of age won't hold you back comrade." Her words were obviously threatening but they just made me have to hold my laughter in, knowing that would just make it worst.

"Don't you worry about me _Hathaway_, just hope that being 20 has prepared you what you're going to unleash." My tone was the opposite of hers. I was teasing her, she knew that. I t was a new game we had created to keep things fun.

I let my laugh out when the door firmly shut behind her, before picking up my training bag and following her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I wanted to show some of their later life and how they kept things interesting while they weren't guarding. Thank you to those who have reviewed, read and put alertsfavourite Memories to keep, it really means a lot to me. So thank you.**


	4. Photo Album

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p>Olena Belikova was sat at her dining room table going through a box full of old photo albums. The once she currently had out in front of her showed the life of her only son: Dimitri Belikov. The photos ranged from the ultra-sound pictures to the latest one which was taken only a few days prior.<p>

As she resumed turning the aged pages she heard a sound which she thought she would never hear again: her children bickering over something. It was music to her ears. They all thought that their son, brother, uncle and grandson, was taken away from them forever.

Olena looked back at the album on the table. The page was had stopped on held the evidence of when his sister, Karolina, and her friends dressed him up so they could marry him to their dolls. A peaceful smile graced her lips when she remembered how little six-year old Dimitri was forced into his Sunday best by his eight- year old sister.

Due to the middle-aged woman being so emerged in blissful memories, she didn't notice when the boy in question entered the kitchen with his hands clasped together. He moved over to the open window and disposed of the hidden object in his hands. It was only when Dimitri close the window did she notice someone else was in the room with her.

"Dimitri… When did you come in here?" Her Russian speech was the slightest bit breathless, as if he had scared her.

He smiled back at his mother and moved to sit in the chair to her left. "Just now. I thought I would put a stop to the discussion and actually do something about it."

A laugh left her when she heard how her son had worded his sentence. "What were you five arguing about now?"

He scrunched up his nose when his mum called him out on trying to hide the true nature of the exchange. But he answered her none the less. "Roza found a spider running across the floor. Sonya and Karolina wanted to kill it but I said we should put it outside. From there it turned into a full on argument on what we should do. Viktoria sided with me and Roza didn't care what we did as long as we got it out." A full, truly happy smile graced his face by the time he had finished and Olena laughed with him.

After they quietened down, Olena sighed and went back to the open book in front of her with her son joining in. They started back at the beginning so that they could have the full enjoyment together.

When they were around two thirds of the way in, they both could help but laugh again though the younger of the two had a blush covering his cheeks. They were looking at a photo from when Dimitri was a few months away from his seventeenth birthday. He was looking straight at the camera with a mouthful of Olena's black bread and was reaching for another slice. _He always has liked my black bread…_ She thought. Olena squeezed Dimitri's right hand with her left and let her son turn the page.

As they progressed though the old tome, they saw many different type of pictures, showing many different types of things. Some were even from his time at the academy. Those pictures had been sent over by either Dimitri himself or from Guardian Alberta Petrov. Some even had Dimitri's girlfriend, Rose, in them.

It was Olena who turned the last page which held a picture; the book still had plenty more room for more pictures. The image made her stop and tears sprang to her eyes. Her child noticed his and pulled her close to him for a tight hug.

The photo looked like it had been taken without his knowledge. Dimitri was stood in the kitchen getting something out of one of the top cupboards. It was an ordinary image, it wasn't one many people would have bothered keeping, but to Olena, it meant so much more.

Dimitri lent down towards his mama and kissed her temple, then whispered, "I love you mama…"

Neither of them noticed Rose stood leading against the door way with the Belikova sisters, watching the loving scene with tears in all of their eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this instalment. Thank you to those who reviewed and clicked favourite. It all means a lot to me, so thank you all so much.<strong>


	5. Criminals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

"What are you going to do to them; if you catch them?" My voice was steady as I headed for the door of the interview room. We had just finished questioning the Dragomir princess and were taking a small break.

"They're criminals, Petrov. You know the protocol. If we can't bring them in, they will be shot on site." Guardian Croft was never gentle when dealing with work but now it held a softer tone. "I know you were close to them Alberta, that's why we asked you to help with the investigation; but... you need to stop thinking that they are still the same people you once knew. After this is all over you can remember who they were, but right now we need someone who knows how Hathaway and Belikov work without being attached."

When I reached the door I stopped. Hans had a kind but firm look in his eyes as he sat back in his chair. Guardian Steele was still sat next to him going through the notes and files which were open on the table.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see this day. Rose was a great novice, she had so much potential. Dimitri was an amazing Guardian, one of the best I've ever seen… And now, now they're on the run together, as wanted fugitives." I shook my head to rid my mind of the images. They were great guardians, ever better people. They also made a great pair.

Steele looked up at me when I had finished. "She wasn't exactly the most well behaved dhampir there is, and he was the quiet one; it's always the quite ones you need to look out for. Did you hear about what he did when she was arrested?" He had a hint of awe in his eyes, but he hid it well behind a wall of indifference.

I nodded to the male dhampirs and left the room. As I walked down the hallway I thought about the two runaways. I knew what they were both capable of. Belikov would only act if he was forced to, or if Hathaway was threatened. He may not be how he used to be at the moment, but I knew he still held on strongly to his believes. Rose may not have liked the Queen, but she would never have gone as far as murder. She may have done things differently, but she knew her right from wrong.

When my time was up I made my way back towards the room to start again and to go over notes. Before I pushed the door open, I thought back to the academy days, before the strigoi attack. Those days were simpler; I just hoped that they weren't over forever.

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had the time. So I hope you enjoyed this instalment. It's not the best I've written though, but I hope you liked it.**


	6. Christmas dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Dimitri's POV

The tree was sparkling in the corner where I had constructed it a couple weeks ago. I could smell the Christmas dinner cooking in the oven from where I stood in the doorway to the kitchen as I watched Rose rearrange some of the decorations on the tree. A smile graced my lips as I sighed. Her hair was down and flowing down her back making me think of how I loved to run my hands through it. I walked towards her when she had to take a step back in order to keep her balance while she was on her tip-toes. As she was about to lift the last bauble I wrapped my left arm around her waist and kissed her neck while taking the golden ornament from her hand. I heard her sigh when she relaxed into me and whispered, "I love you."

I chuckled and placed the bauble near the top of the tree on the right-hand side. When the object was place securely on its branch I wrapped my other arm around her as she turned around to face me. I pecked her lips and tightened my grip on her.

The Christmas music was playing softly in the back ground and I pulled her further into the lounge. We started to softly sway side to side and her arms found their way around my neck. Her head was laid against my chest; my grey three-piece suit, minus the jacket and shoes, made a soft padding for her. I closed my eyes in order to preserve the moment and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Her black, sparkling dress was all I could feel under my hands as I readjusted my hold on her.

I gently pulled away from my beloved so I could check on the food. Before I let go of her I lent down to kiss her lips once more and whispered, "Ya tebya lyublyu…"

That was when the room started to fade out and away from me.

My eyes snapped open to see another dhampir Guardian sitting underneath a blacked out window in the abandoned warehouse in which our mission was based in. I registered a dull ache in my lower back and neck, my stake was still tightly griped in my right hand from when I fell asleep. My eyes made a quick sweep of the dark, dusty building, only to see the group of twenty or so Guardians that were deployed, their black mission issued clothes making them hard to see. Some were asleep while others were going over notes, planning or using the very little tech equipment we had with us. A few Guardians were guarding the warehouse so they either outside the building or were making rounds at the walls.

I silently crawled my way towards the guardian under the window. He must have heard my foot scrap across a misplace piece of metal because he looked up at me before nodding and putting his head back down.

When I got to the wall I placed my back against it, around a metre away from the other male. He, not unlike the sleeping dhampirs present, had his stake in his hands. He sighed before looking towards me, "How much longer do you think we'll be here for?"

I looked into his striking blue eyes and replied with an exhausted voice, "I don't know, hopefully not much longer. We've been here for a while now."

He huffed slightly with a small, sad smile as he turned back towards the floor, "We've been here for longer than a while Belikov, since the eighteenth of December. It's now January the fourth. Are you going to do anything with Hathaway if we get back?"

I nodded as I too faced inwards towards the other Guardians.

"_When_ we get back. You said _if_ we get back, but we need to believe we will get back. So not _if, when…_" My accent became heavier when I spoke and it came with a familiar ache in my chest. I rubbed the spot above my heart where the ache was. I thought of my Roza, of how she was trying to stay strong in front of the other people when I left. She had her Guardian mask, as she calls it, on. She managed to keep her emotions in check at least until I couldn't see her any more. I thought of how she held the slight hope that I would be back in time to celebrate Christmas with her, or at least New Year's.

I closed my eyes and lent my head back on the wall behind me. A smile graced my face as I thought of my beloved Roza. I sighed as I thought, _I'll be home soon Roza… Stay strong for me. I love you. Ya tebya lyublyu…_

**Hello again everyone. I know this one is kind of late but I've had it in my head since Christmas and I wanted to write it so I did. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it.**

**The Russian phrase, "**_**Ya tebya lyublyu" **_**means**_** "I love you" **_**if anyone wanted to know.**

**Oh and the last chapter **_**'Criminals' **_**was from Alberta Petrov's if you missed that or didn't understand.**


End file.
